User talk:Berus/Archive
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Berus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The evil dude (Talk) 04:04, 21 March 2009 Hi self! Behold the Berusness!!@@##$$ Berus 02:46, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Infobox Hey Berus, nice minigame you got there about the Big High Hill. I was just trying to tell you that I have just made something. Its a minigame infobox. I made it so that I could use it for my new minigame but I haven't got the main idea bout it so, if you want to use it feel free to do so. If you want to find it, Template:Infobox minigame. Thanks, 06:56, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Result! Congratz, Berys, you have won third prize and best war song in "Music to my Eyes"! A prize I still have to think of, but be sure there will be some sort of award. . 07:18, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks man... Thanks for having some reference to me in Ragnarok... Now just how do we make this turn out? Personally, I don't want Haru to die. At least not permanently. Haru Axeman 16:40, 26 August 2009 (UTC) How to make this turn out... I'm not going to kill off Sileo-and don't worry, I do not make characters die quickly-unless, of course, it's an assassination scene, or something like when a powerful character is challenged by an incompetent guy, and the powerful guy says "Get out of my face." before KOing them in one punch. I will do neither of those things. Just see how it turns out, Sileo will not die. Haru Axeman 23:55, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Coal Rocks Berus, Sure, you can use them. Besides, the article itself is free-edit, and that means any user can add to it or tweak it, or use the band itself. --Fegaxeyl 07:18, September 8, 2009 (UTC) If you're wondering why I decided to make Haru invincible, it starts with this story I'm writing as a hobby. Because of an anime YouTube video I watched where this character seemingly comes back from the dead, (see dialogue below) I decided to imitate it in aforementioned story. Well, that didn't directly answer any of your questions... but you're right, the only way to truly defeat Haru would be to 1) cage him somehow (easier said than done), 2) make him suffer a living death, (See Doctor Who series 3 episode 9, The Family of Blood) or, 3) you could erase the memories of all his split personalities... also easier said than done. #2 is by far the easiest. I know where Fegaxeyl, the Evil Dude, and I are going, though... we're both definitely going to Khult HQ. Oh, and, after reading more of your part of the story, I have one important question-have you completed Biohazard? Haru Axeman 20:42, September 11, 2009 (UTC) What templates? Infobox? Navigation? . 14:59, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Ah, so you mean navigation templates. There are plenty of examples you could use, and just change the colours and text. Here is an example, or alternatively you could borrow this one. . 17:11, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, you're not my type. ;) As long as your series has more than one story/episode, it is a story serial, it doesn't matter if it has one writer or character. . 18:30, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Your idea Sure, I'm willing to do a story with you. The only question is... What, exactly, do we make it about? I have numerous theories on Runescape-i.e, the White Knights took over Falador by force - with their eyes now on the upstart Principality of Burthorpe - and they're keeping King Vallance under lock and key, (or Sir Vallance-get it? Surveillance?) The Red Axe is working with the lost city of Arposandra, (and Glough, or Glouphrie) Ali the Wise is a Mahjarrat, an infamous pirate lord of the Eastern Sea is back, and - this I am completely sure of-the Mahjarrat Ritual is coming, along with a trip to Freneskae. Or we could figure something out. You choose. However, if we do the Mahjarrat Ritual, I get to kill Zemouregal. Haru Axeman 21:08, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the input! Feel free to leave more once I finish Chapter 1. Hope you like the way it turns out. (It will take some time to write, though.) Thanks again, Sorenrob1 23:26, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Ragnarok Just so you know, I edited Ragnarok so that Haru didn't leave Varrock, he just got teleported into one of the Khult's cells... So the story never left Varrock. Haru Axeman 23:24, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Insert formula here Thanks for saying that you liked my serials! Unfortunately, my computer with all the scripts broke down so I will not be updated my serials anytime soon :( but thanks for saying you like them and I will hopefully get back on track as soon as possible! Hey Berus, Thanks for the offer, and I'd love to start a Serial project with you. And I agree with what you said, I do think that we should get more people to write it with us. The more the merrier! As for what it could be about...........I have no clue. D'you have any ideas? (Sorry I took this long to reply, I completely forgot about your request until just now. (^_^). Coroxn 20:31, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea of using actual quests in RuneScape for the basis of the storyline - but I am slightly worried that the plot would be inconsistent if several stories "lead into each other". We'd have to be extra careful not to trip ourselves up on that one. And I do like the idea of each author with his or her own hero(s) that join forces in some episodes, and go it alone for others. I was thinking that perhaps our heroes should vanquish Delrith together, but then they have two things that need doing-like one goes of in search of the villain, the other goes off to stop some other monster the villain is raising elsewhere? And from there, the stories could branch out, without our different hero's even thinking for each other, until they both try to defeat the villain together. Quests I'm still checking for some suitable quests. Black Knight's fortress could has the black knights use a witch to make an invisibility potion, the final ingredient being a magical cabbage. The player foils the plan by tossing a non-magical cabbage into the potion. Our villain could be the one using the witch to get the potion in the black knights fortress, so one of our hero's would have to invade it and wreck the potion (or steal it for themselves). I'm still looking for more, but do you like that idea? Coroxn 21:33, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Slayer involves slaying lessor demons, ghosts, rats, zombies and Melzar himself in Melzar's maze to find the first piece of the map. The second piece is found after requiring a riddle, asking the oracle about it, then placing the random items in a door, which will give you the second map piece. The third piece is received from an inmate goblin. Finally, the map is made and the player can sail to Crandor and fight Elvarg. I just thought of a very good idea why our heroes might want to do this! The villain could kidnap the hero's loved interest and put here in a large coffin that is filling up with sand. The key to this coffin (which is magically protected by....magic) has been swallowed by Elvarg! So our hero(s) need to kill Elvarg, cut open her stomach and retrieve the key, then rush back to the coffin and save the girl! Just an idea, tell me if you like it, and I'll look for more quests. The Third RSFF Wikian is..... I have two suggestions. #Karshí #Mectrixctic I think Karshí could be a better option, because she has a sort of "reserved, paced" writing style, like us (well that's what I thought of your work when I read "A Mage's Story" which I loved, by the way). However, I'm not sure three calm, reserved writers would be very exciting. Mectrixctic has a sort of a more wacky way of writing-just check out his The Runescape Gods of Gielinor. He could be good for adding humor to the serial.They're both pretty active at the moment. I'll check for any more. Coroxn 21:58, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Aha! Superscientist! He was here yesterday, and I think he's worked on other serials before. So, if you want to check out either of their work, tell me who's your favorite, I'll give them a message and we'll set things moving!Coroxn 22:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Berus, sorry to leave you hanging..... I don't know what time it is over where you are, but it's past midnight here, and I have Irish, English and geography tests to study for. I'll be here tomorrow, definitely. Goodnight! 101 New Ideas Hey Berus, I have a bucketful of new ideas and suggestions. First off, my suggestion that Elvarg swallows the key-I think it has to go. If Elvarg swallows the key, our heroes will have to cut open her corpse to get at it-which is pretty gruesome. What I suggest is that our villain puts the key in Elvarg's treasure mound, where she has all her gold and plunder. The heroes don't know that it belongs to a dragon, and when they try to get out with the key, Elvarg thinks they're thieving from her, and she attacks.Your idea about an old, evil mage as our villain-well, it's kind of been done to death, hasn't it? Lord of the Rings, Beast Quest, Harry Potter, The Alchemist, InkHeart, Twilight-all of these have elderly, powerful, magical villains. We would have to add some very creative ideas, or our evil mage will be pretty boring-our readers will have read about him in every fantasy book there is. I have an idea of the basic outline for our plot for series one: After meeting each other, the heroes, each for their own reasons, foil the plot behind Delrith rising. So, they all think this sinister Dark Mage is behind it, but after banishing Delrith and fighting him, he tells them he is actually working for someone. Our heroes demand the truth out of him-and he promptly magically kills himself. So, our three main writers heroes branch out-one goes after the dark mages employer, one sets of to vanquish a monster somewhere far off, and one....well, I'm still thinking about it. So, after a few episodes of the heroes individually doing good, one of our heroes love interests/companions is kidnapped and put in the coffin, which is magically filling up with sand/water/blood, and cannot be broken into. This coffin is in the Varrock castle, in the throne room, having arrived there magically. Our hero summons the other heroes, and after a magical meeting with a wizard, discover that there are two possible solutions-a magical potion to destroy the charm around the coffin, and a blade which can open anything. After two of our three groups of heroes set off, the villain arrives, and tells the hero that loves the kidnapped girl about the key to the coffin, which is on the island of Crandor, as part of a huge heap of gold in a cave. The remaining hero(s) sail there quickly, and find the key, when they are attacked by Elvarg. They escape her, and leave. Meanwhile, it turns out that the blade is a myth, and the potion takes three weeks to make. The two sets of heroes talk to the very scared love interest/companion in the coffin, when the hero arrives, unlocks the coffin and saves the girl. However... It turns out that the coffin is a portal to the underworld! With the key turned, the portal is open, and demons of all sorts swarm the castle, then take Varrock. It turns out our villain couldn't risk facing Elvarg to get the key, so sent the heroes to do it instead by kidnapping the girl and putting her in it. The villain makes his first in-the-flesh appearance, and steals the key so the portal cannot be closed. This leads into series 2, which could be about stopping the evil god Zaros from escaping from the underworld through the portal. Please note, the girl isn't in the underworld the whole time. Until a few minutes after the key is turned, the coffin is just an ordinary coffin. If you like any of the idea for the plot, please tell me Coroxn I'd say.....ask SS for a main writer, and Karshí as a co-writer, or main writer if SS turns us down. So, we should ask SS first, and depending on his response, have Karshí as a main or co-writer. Coroxn Lucien I love the idea of having Lucien as a main villain, although I think it would be good if the readers only knew his identity at the end, when he steals the key. Until then, there will be subtle clues in the works, and when he finally bursts in, steals the key, and reveals his true identity, the readers will be kicking themselves for not seeing it sooner. I spent all of yesterday researching Lucien: An explorer found the staff of Armadyl a thousand years ago, when Zamorak was a general. He was giving it to Saradomin when he was attacked by a thief, who stole it and asked a messenger to give the staff to Zaros. However, he was drunk at the time, and the messenger took his to mean find anyone to buy the staff. He gave it to Zamorak. Or would have, if Lenniassa, a Saradominist spy in Zaros' army, hadn't told her friends Dhalak about this. Lennissa told Dhalak to tell Saradomin while she remained under cover. Dhalak new that Zamorak was trying to overthrow Zaros with his allies...Lucien among them. But, Zaros would have seen the God weapon, so Dhalak cast a spell of concealment on it, and Zamorak plunged the staff into Zaros' back, and then the staff plunged into Zamorak, and Zamorak became a god. Lucien went in to hiding after Zamorak was banished in the God Wars, until he amassed an undead army and attacked Varrock. However, with a large supply of runes, they defeated Lucien so easily that very few people remembered his name, and even fewer fully understood the attack. Lucien hired mortals to find the Stone of Jas, and they did. They have given it to him, but he is unable to unlock it. He enlists several adventurers to find the Staff Of Armadyl in a temple, and they give it to him. He currently travels north, to a gathering of Mahjarrat. During While Guthix Sleeps, Lucien sheds his frail form and reveals himself to be a skeletal necromancer capable of raising the undead and easily slaying some of Gielinor's greatest heroes, such as Hazelmere, with little effort. He nearly kills the player at his base when the player's false identity as Surok is compromised, and proceeds to slay six of the eight warriors that teleport to the battlefield with the order to rescue the player character and neutralize Lucien. This would be consistent with Hazelmere's vision, which predicted that eight soldiers and a man donning robes (the player) would confront an adversary, and only the 'Slayer and warrior' would ultimately survive. It seemed inconceivable that warriors such as Hazelmere and Sloane could be taken down so effortlessly by Lucien, who was perceived as physically lacking among the Mahjarrat. Soon, it is revealed that he intends to use the Stone of Jas to undermine Zamorak's authority and raise himself as the leader of the Mahjarrat (presumably by encouraging an uprising to dethrone Zamorak). He remarks that he will use the Stone of Jas's ability to regulate life forces in order to enslave the kingdoms of Gielinor and re-establish Mahjarrat authority in the realm. And now I have a good idea for season 2! When Zaros was banished by Zamorak, he went to the underworld (not really, but just for this idea) with the coffin-portal open, he's trying to escape. This, however, is the main part of Lucien's plan-lets say he already has the stone of Jas, and he's almost got The Godstaff of Armadyl. He plans to do what Zamorak did, and take Zaros's power and make it his own, into a God. So, Season 2 could be about trying to get the staff before Lucien, and then, when they fail, trying to get other God Weapons. So, as Zaros emerges from the coffin, all of our heroes fight Lucien with their God Weapons. After Lucein cheats and stuns them, Zaros emerges. Lucien sticks the staff through his back, and attempts to stick the point in himself-where Zaros says he is "No Zamorak" and sends him down the portal, which he promptly closes. He waves his staff around, looking as if he's going to blow everything up, but in fact he repairs the castle and the rest of Gielinor, sending the torrent of evil demons back to hell. He shakes hand with a hero, thanks them all, and vanishes. Signature As a side-note, could you help me with my signature? I have it created, but I don't know how to make it my signature (you know, when I type four tidels or when I press the signature button). How do I make it my signature? Thanks, Coroxn 17:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the help! It's not perfect, but it will do for now: [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] 21:51, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Anyhow, have you seen the attempt I made to get us a new bureaucrat? If not, you can see the whole thing here. Please do, I worked hard on it, and I would really appreciate it if you voted. And, presently, about the title. What I want to get across was the concept that some of the people in our serial are doing it for good reasons, bad reasons and selfish ones. Some of them are just people, but after all they do for Gielinor and for each other, they're true heroes. So, I was thinking of something along the lines of: *Heroes Also, could you tell me a little bit about your band of heroes? Their names, personalities, looks, abilities? The Three I have so far are Mark, Henry and Erika. [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] 21:51, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Asking to be Nominated/Offering Voting Scheme i am not using such a voting scheme. I was just asking that someone could nominate me, not to vote me, because I am not allowed to nominate myself. I voted for him, because i think he would be a good admin, not to get a vote back. 22:48, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Heroes Of Gielinor I've created a template for it! Now, I have yet another suggestion..... As for our third writer. There is a new writer here, Lomandro. I was very impressed with his Storm In Chalcis. And as for our other candidates.....I think whoever we choose, the rest shouldn't really be involved unless they ask to be themselves. Imagine someone said. "Hello! We don't think your good enough to be a main writer, but how about being an under writer? It's not as good as being a normal writer, but hey, neither are you!". Personally I think if Lomandro says yes, it would be best to just drop it with the others. [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] Also, about Lucien. I was thinking, as I said before, of only revealing his identity in the end of the first series. I was thinking, that we could call him The Man In Black until that episode. Just to add a bit of mystery. [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] Origin Stories I love the idea of origin stories, I've made one already....well, it's under construction. [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] Hey Berus Hey Berus, you haven't been on in a while, are you there? [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] 22:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) We Need To Get This Moving! Hey Berus, it's me, Coroxn. Now, I'm getting worried we'll never start this story! So, if you didn't object by 12)'clock Tomorrow, I'm asking Lomandro to be our third writer. Now, I read that Ehdwin Prysin steals Silverlight to fight Delrith. Could you maybe concede to him stealing a key instead? I was hoping that the three writers of the serial could each have their party get their own key, so there would three keys, like in the game. This 9s just so the beginning doesn't focus too much on any one party. And, lastly, we have to decide what to do about the bits where the different parties meet up. So, I think that this is the plan. *Each writer has his own "Party" of heroes, and decided what happens to them individually. *Other writers can make suggestions, but cannot directly edit the story of another writer without permission. *At certain times, our heroes will be together. What do we do when our heroes are together? Do we have one of us write it? Or... *Each writer writes his own story for the events, from the point of view of his party. *Each writer reviews the story of the other two. *We vote. *If we decide one is better than the other two, then the others change theirs to match his, BUT FROM THE POINT OF VIEW OF THEIR OWN CHARACTERS. *The other writers can make suggestions. If we, as a group, think they are good ideas, we change our stories to include these changes. *When create the page for this chapter of the serial, it is instead a portal, where the links for our individual stories are. From there, readers can choose from which point of view they want to be told the story. Sound like a good idea? Do you have any of your own? [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] 21:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) About the image/article of the month. I've been thinking about this recently, and I'm considering changing them to "Article of the quarter" and "Image of the quarter", as the Runescape Fan Fiction Wiki isn't as active as it used to be. I'll post about this on the "In the news" section on the Main Page in a few days. 23:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe you noticed, that I recently wrote a template used to Nominate new images. This template also includes the voting template (also made by me longer time ago). I hope we can get the people to use it. The best way to use it, is to copy the Nomination of the former one, paste it and fill it out with information. 15:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) About the interviews I agree, having interviews would be nice; but we don't have that many active users nowadays, and eventually we would run out of people to interview! Maybe when the wiki becomes more active. But we could do it a different way, maybe interview a few of the more active users just for fun. If you have any ideas, you can log into RuneScape and PM me, I'm online right now. 01:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) IoTM interview How exactly will this interview be running? Of course I am interested. 15:00, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. For which date and time is the interview planned? : : Best user vote You're my Best user :D Teh rune stranger 08:21, October 7, 2010 (UTC)teh rune stranger Thanks Thanks for the proper template, but this frustrates me, whenever I make an edit (taking about 5 mins) whenever i save it goes back to default setting :/. This would probably seem simple to you but I'd appreciate it if you could tell me how to do it properly, Lol :D, Teh rune stranger 02:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC) teh rune stranger Yo! Hey Adam! Would you help me with Muskets? It's a new ranged weapon I have thought of, and I know its been requested a lot, but since it is kind of a Renaissance game, I made the very very early version. (Cannons can count as guns and Hand Cannons...) and since it's Eastern and all, it would make sense. Howiter1 23:40, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Eastern Project It's not the Eastern Realms one. Thats SS's. Shuweiwu is my part of the Eastern Lands, it connects to the continent. And nah, stick to the Musket types. Howiter1 01:47, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Giant Sea monster picture I would be happy to create such an image. But currently, I am quite busy with RL issues and other things I have to do. But I will try to create a good image as soon as possible. 19:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Yo. Can you help with some of the images I had uploaded... like making them transparent? Also, I canceled the Kingdom project. Instead, wanna help work on Spirit of Lu Bu? Howiter1 22:26, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Replyyyy Hmm, well the Neko is supposed to be part of the Neko quest series I am making... and the RP is like, about a band of nomads that arrived from the world portal and shizz. You know... like settling and shizz. Fighting... basically, the everyday life back then o; Howiter1 01:40, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Picture editing I manage to make a few pictures transparent! Tell me how I did: Barylstyx2.PNG Mion2.PNG Satoko2.PNG Keiichi.png Also, can you like, do a few? Lanthros.png Zoe.PNG Tatiana.PNG Shipyard Owner.PNG Rena.PNG Master Daitoku.png Howiter1 18:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) BEHOLD THE ANTELOPENESS. Yeah, that was accidental. Just put most of them in PNG. Howiter1 20:58, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I dunno, it's a glitch.... Howiter1 23:22, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Meet n Greet I'm gonna reschedule it to Saturday. In Port Sarim. Howiter1 00:07, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Front page. It says World 3. Howiter1 01:15, October 30, 2010 (UTC) GB: Now. Howiter1 22:05, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hmm Looks like Steve found a new enemy. ~Antelope/Valencia~ 'Bringing revenge to others' | Page * Talk * Support | 22:32, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Y'know, we should make a quest or a story where they go Dungeoneering together XD... THAT WOULD BE WHACK! And I don't mind if you use my chars. I trust you. And yes, unfortunately just me and you at the moment XD ~Antelope/Valencia~ 'Bringing revenge to others' | Page * Talk * Support | 22:41, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, the only actives are Superscientist, Coxron, Toadsworth29 and El Chris2, well maybe not El Chris, but those two are the ONLY good editors left. We should make a chatroom or something, and make the forum, Foromotion so we can know who is online, and it can be easier. ~Antelope/Valencia~ 'Bringing revenge to others' | Page * Talk * Support | 22:56, November 3, 2010 (UTC) FORUM! http://runescapefanfic.englishboards.com/index.htm Join up. I make you admin. ~Antelope/Valencia~ 'Bringing revenge to others' | Page * Talk * Support | 23:15, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Eastern and Me Finale It's all you! I manage to finish most of the quest n stuff. ~Antelope/Valencia~ 'Bringing revenge to others' | Page * Talk * Support | 22:33, November 9, 2010 (UTC) You Won!!! Hey Berus, you won the Poerty In The Air competition! Forums Coroxn here. Just want to let you know, I'm sick today, and so have no school, and, in turn, will be on the forum pretty much all day. There's some pretty important stuff we need to discuss about HOG. [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']] 10:06, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Listen, Berus, I'm doing this big quote thing. I need to gather quotes from everyone's story serials and quests. If you could, would you give me some of your greatest and most epic quotes? There are two rules. One, it must be in a story serial, quest or character page. Two, it cannot be a conversation: just one person's quote. Thanks! [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']]